


How many?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A magical number.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Kudos: 2





	How many?

Our tale begins in Arthur and Molly Weasley's house.

Molly sighed. "I think I want seven children, it seems like the right amount."

Arthur gasped. "How many?"

Molly smiled. "Seven."

Arthur replied, "Well, I bet you'll be a great mother to each and every one."

Molly asked, "So you're perfectly alright with that then?"

Arthur grinned. "Of course. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."


End file.
